


Third Time is a Pattern

by dragoneyes



Series: The Prince and The Dragon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Dragon!Cas, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneyes/pseuds/dragoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps getting kidnapped by a dragon. People apparently still haven't realized that it happens on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time is a Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the draft of my submission for this year's Dean/Cas BigBang, so I thought I'd take a break and write something else before going back to fix whatever is left to fix.
> 
> This fic is based on this Tumblr post: http://dragoneyes.tumblr.com/post/89943399430/mvtk42-faerill-torn-by-dreams

**_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

Dean watched as the third knight in a row fell in one of the disguised hole-traps littering the only road passing through that region. He was keeping himself behind a protruding boulder, several layers above the men struggling to get their comrade out of his predicament, and leaning out from his hiding place just enough to peek at the scene going on below him.

He had to admit that he was kind of enjoying the show.

By now he was used to deal with the rescue parties that were sent after him every time that he was 'kidnapped' by the local dragon, so much so that most of the traps currently giving his aspiring rescuers the time of their lives had been made by him during the boring hours passed waiting for Cas to come back from his hunting trips.

"Seriously, I'm starting to question Sammy's training methods," he commented aloud. As Captain of the Royal Knights, his brother had the unfortunate duty to supervise the training of anyone who wished to join – a duty which frustrated him endlessly, if the bitch-face-inducing stories that Dean had been told were anything to go by.

"It would be much more simple if you told your father about your preferences," Castiel replied, his voice coming in a low rumble from the spot where he was huddled up in a relaxed semi-circle. His head was resting on his big paws and his wings were comfortably folded against his back, while his long tail every so often swept the dusty ground.

"That way I wouldn't be forced to kidnap you every time he tries to force a new marriage on you," he added while he raised his head to airquote the word 'kidnap' with his front claws, his silvery scales shining in the sunlight as he moved.

Dean would have snorted in amusement at that sight before him, if the memory summoned by the other didn't make him want to wince: after turning twenty-five, his father had decided that he was apparently too old to keep sleeping around and that he should finally settle down, possibly in a strategically arranged marriage with the daughter of one of the lords of the nearby kingdoms.

"Yeah, no, that's a conversation that I can't see ending in anything but bloodshed," he commented, knowing that he would be the one ending up in debilitating pain if he tried to tell his father that, "Hey Dad, I know you're trying to get me a good wife, but I kind of am into dicks, so never mind."

"Then perhaps you should tell your mother," Castiel suggested, lazily turning on his side to let the sun warm his belly, "From what you told me, she seems to be the one in command in spite of your father's pretenses on the matter."

Dean didn't reply, letting instead his gaze roam on the silvery form of his dragon friend. Blue eyes were peering back at him through half-closed lids and Castiel's tail had moved out of the way to let him enough space to step closer.

He let himself fall on the ground next to the other, legs crossed in front of him and back resting against the dragon's belly, and he hummed in consideration.

"What if she agrees with Dad?" he quietly asked after several instants of musing.

Moving his head to rest it next to Dean's leg, Castiel peered at him with one eye. It was difficult to say what was passing through his mind, as the human prince still had to learn all the subtle expressions that came with a reptilian muzzle, but it didn't take long for him to reply.

"Then I would kidnap you again. And again. And again. Until they understand that I would not allow for you to be joined in marriage against your will."

Dean's lips bent into a smile at those words; something warm fluttered in his chest at hearing aloud how much his friend cared for his happiness. He scooped closer to hook his arm around one of the dragon's horns and lean against the side of his big head.

"Thanks," he murmured with a grin on his face as he pressed his forehead against silvery scales. A paw carefully wrapped around his waist to hold him closer, and Cas let out a silent sigh of satisfaction while he curled his body in a protective arc around his human friend.

"Although I would appreciate it if you met your rescuers, as per your usual, before they stumble upon my nest," the dragon added, amusement dancing in the blue iris closest to Dean. Since that first time in which Cas had let him go of his own volition and the following attempts of his father to find the dragon that had kidnapped his son and kill him – no matter how much said son had come back home completely unscathed from his ordeal - the human prince had taken the habit of faking his own escape to avoid gathering attention to his friend's whereabouts.

With a groan at being reminded that his holiday from his princely duties was coming to an end for now, Dean let his forehead fall back against Castiel's smooth scales. It wasn't like he particularly loathed his position, but at times he really wished he could have taken his brother's place instead: while he'd been well trained in politics since he was a kid and could – according to his mother – charm the pants off anyone with just the right smile, he would much rather patrol the kingdom with the rest of the Royal Knights.

"Yeah, you're right," he huffed in the end as he extricated himself from his friend's hold, his hand lingering just a bit longer than necessary on the smooth scales of the dragon's neck.

"If you feel like you need a break, you could always fake your own kidnapping," Castiel added once the human had recovered his sword from where it had been laying, against a rock not far from them, "You know I enjoy your company: I wouldn't mind seeing you more often."

Dean grinned and reached out to scratch the dragon between his eyes, knowing full well how much the other liked when he did that. A sound of appreciation rumbled out from the dragon's chest and his lids closed just a bit.

"I'll do that," he agreed. "And you stop stealing sheep: I can't cover your huge ass and pass you for harmless if you keep scaring the local farmers."

"That only happened once and only because I couldn't find anything better to eat," Castiel all but rolled his eyes at him. With a chuckle, Dean gave the dragon an affectionate pat on the muzzle and stepped back.

"I'll go now," he announced with just a hint of reluctance, but, before he could even turn around, Castiel shifted closer to press the top of his head against his friend's smaller body from the knees to the neck.

"I'll see you soon" he murmured, his voice still coming like a deep rumble in spite of the soft tone he used. The hint of a smile made its way on Dean's lips as he let his forehead rest between the dragon's main horns.

"I'll see you soon," he concurred.

When he finally walked down the side of the canyon to meet the rescue party, it was with a grin on his face.


End file.
